The long-term objective of this project is an analysis of systemic and in situ anti-tumor immunity. The areas of concentration are: 1) identification of in situ immunologic reactions 2) in vitro and in vivo measures of anti-tumor immunity which correlate with in situ immunity and which are relevant in the control of tumor growth 3) characterization of the relationships between chemotherapy and the immune response 4) the role that both specific and nonspecific immunostimulation can play in repairing damage caused by immunosuppression.